1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a traction stud mount and method of making same, and more particularly to the construction, manufacture and mounting of the supports for traction studs on a snowmobile drive track.
2. Related Art
A snowmobile is a motor driven machine which is propelled by an endless drive track typically formed of resilient material, such as rubber. Such tracks are commonly outfitted with metal studs in order to improve the traction on ice and packed snow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,264,293 and 6,264,294 disclose a stud mount for mounting the studs on an endless drive track wherein the stud receptor or mount is embedded in the track and includes a hollow transverse mounting head which extends about a reinforcing bar that is also embedded in the track. The receptor opens to the outer ground-engaging side of the track and is internally threaded for receiving a stud. Securing the stud mounts to the reinforcing bars of the track has the advantage of providing a relatively firm mounting and support of the studs relative to, the track. However, under heavy loading, such as sudden acceleration or sharp turning at higher speeds, side loads imparted on the studs have a tendency to torque the studs either fore or aft of the reinforcing bar, such that the maximum traction may be impaired under certain operating conditions.